


Day 4: Will This War Ever End?

by JudeMathis



Series: Keith's Birthday Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, keith birthday week, never-ending war, older keith kogane, older shirogane takashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: This one didn't really turn out the way that I exactly wanted it as I kinda got stuck on it at one point and was debating about redoing it. But, I just went with it so it might not be as good as the others. Hope you all still like it though =DDay 4 (21st): Past/FutureOlder Keith AU - based off of ftlosd’s artwork - Sheith focus.





	Day 4: Will This War Ever End?

**Keith’s pov**

The room was quiet as I was staring at the space in front of me, I could hear Shiro’s soft breathing from behind me which was good. He was able to get some sleep, hopefully without the nightmares waking him up. Shiro struggled with them, but after everything that he had been through from being held prisoner to the war that we were facing. A war that it seemed like it was never going to end, it had been eight years since the war started against Zarkon and his large empire. There was still so much that needed to be done though since there were so many planets and fleets flying around the universe, the thought of going back to Earth had all been pushed back to our minds though. We didn’t know if there was a chance we would be able to return home, the problem was that I didn’t really have a place to return to though. The Garrison wasn’t going to accept me back since I had been kicked out because of disciplinary issues because of not believing what Iverson said about Shiro’s disappearance. I would have to figure out on what I was going to do since my life as a pilot for the Garrison obviously wasn’t going to happen. I didn’t even want to return anyways, that place lied about what happened to Shiro when he was on the Kerberos mission. My life had ended that day because the one person that I could rely on had disappeared from my life, but everything was okay now since he was back. The only issue was us being in the middle of a war that seemed to be never-ending. A small breath let my lips before I moved to sit up trying not to wake Shiro up, he needed his rest as I knew that I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. It was going to be a long night for me like it normally was when my insomnia acted up like this, these nights were always the worse for me. At least, Shiro could sleep without me waking him up, maybe a walk around the castle will help clear my head and make me tired which was the one thing that I wanted right now. I just wanted to sleep, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen tonight even if it was something that I seriously needed.

I was about to get up from the bed before there was a sudden pair of arms around my waist which caused me to jump a bit, Shiro’s sleepy voice was heard after

“Keith..? You okay?”

Looking down at him, I gave a slight smile brushing the white fringe out of his face

“Yeah... I’m okay, just can’t sleep. There’s a lot on my mind right now.”

Shiro shifted moving to sit up resting his forehead against my shoulder for a moment, I felt a bit bad since I had woken him up knowing that he was exhausted. We all were, the recent battles had taken a lot out of us and probably was one of the reasons why I was up tonight. My insomnia had a bad habit of keeping me up especially after a few tough battles even I wanted to sleep, but it wasn’t going to be that easy. It usually was hard for me to fall asleep when I was like this mostly on the nights when annoying thoughts were running through my head like this. Leaning into the touch that rested against my neck, Shiro kept his arms around my waist

“Let’s lay back down, okay? I’ll help you fall asleep.”

Nodding, I leaned against him with a small breath knowing that I wouldn’t be able to escape that easily especially if he was determined to help me fall asleep. I had no choice in the matter since there was a tight grip resting around my waist at the moment. Silence was the only thing between us as we laid back down getting as comfortable as we could at the moment, Shiro allowed me to use his chest as a pillow while his hands resting against my back. I didn’t mind if we weren’t going to talk since I had no problem with the silence that filled the room, nothing needed to be said between us anyways. Comfort like this was the only thing that I needed, no wanted right now and hopefully, it can stop the crazy thoughts that are running through my head. Closing my eyes, I gave a small breath of content as Shiro’s hand moved against my back slowly against the one spot that always seemed to make me fall asleep. The first time that he had done it, I was a bit surprised that he remembered because of everything that had happened to him while he was held captive by the Galra. I was sure that Shiro would of forgotten because of the trauma that he went through, I wouldn’t of blamed him if he had. The Galra were at fault for what they did to him

“Keith, you’re thinking too hard.”

Shiro’s voice brought me out of my thoughts as his hand resting against my back continued to move at a soothing pace. I gave a small breath keeping my head against his chest

“Sorry, just thinking about if this war is going to ever end. We’ve been here for so long.”

It was the one thing that would forever be on everyone’s mind as it was true that this war had been going on longer the anyone thought that it would of. We thought that it would of ended when Zarkon fell, but that didn’t last very long as he was soon back on his throne once more after a few months. We knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy to take him down, but with the allies that we had there was still a fighting chance to take his empire down. We had done a lot of damage to his empire though as many planets had been freed already, the struggle was to free the remaining planets and find our next plan of action if we were to face Zarkon once more. I could hear Shiro give out a breath figuring that he had been thinking the same thing that I was

“I know... I’m sure that we will get to go home someday, it won’t be forever, Keith. This war will end and Earth will be waiting for us.”

A small smile graced my lips, but I nodded knowing that Shiro was right. We couldn’t give up now because of everything that we have done so far, the universe needed up and we wouldn’t stop until Zarkon’s reign was finally over. I know that we can do it, time and patience was needed, but soon we would be on Earth again to hopefully start our lives there and tell the stories of Voltron and everything that we did here. Maybe then our lives could start, but that day would have to wait. It was a day that I was looking forward though since I knew that Shiro would be with me when that day finally comes.  

 


End file.
